More of a Mockingjay
by TheBookNerdO-o
Summary: Katniss has been abducted. Nobody knows where she is-that is except for President Snow. He is hoping that takin away the rebel's mockingjay will help keep the districts at bay, stop an upcoming yet inevitable war. He might as well put Katniss to good use. Inserted in a top-secret facility, Katniss undergoes certain... experiments. But she is not alone. Katniss has Max.
1. The Abduction

**Chapter 1:**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

**She hated the fancy Capitol clothes. **Her leggings were constantly snagging on the rough tree bark. Luckily today she wasn't forced to wear some frilly dress and have her legs waxed. She loved her stylists, but hated the things they said would make her 'beautiful'.

There was a faint humming noise in her left ear. That was strange, the doctors had fixed it after her time in the arena. Either way, she crouched under a near branch so she would be out of sight.

Katniss gasped as a Capitol hovercraft passed over the clearing a few yards away and paused-no, it had stopped. A sleek, black rope ladder swished down. It was so long, she could have gone over and climbed it herself. It nearly dragged the ground. She carefully backed farther away from the ladder. As she ducked under a large boulder, An avox slid to the ground soundlessly. It had a thick pad over its chest underneath its white uniform. Kevlar, she assumed. Great, Katniss couldn't shoot him; it wold be futile anyway.

The avox began striding in her direction Five more followed, but these were not Capitol servants. Their outfits were dramatically different, with jet black bodysuits and thick padding that made them look like football players. They carried guns filled with orbs of strange blue liquid. Katniss didn't have time to figure out what the gun was loaded with, it all happened too fast. She didn't have to look down to know that the barrel of the weapon was trained on her neck. Just then, a sharp pain engulfed her chest and she gasped for breath. Katniss's vision blurred. Everything was black.


	2. Missing in Action

**Chapter 2:**

**Peeta P.O.V.**

**"Katniss," he shouted at the top of his lungs. **Where was she? Peeta had been looking for her for hours. He'd even checked Haymitch's house, even though it was probably the least likely place she'd be. Prim and Katniss's mother had no idea where she was; they were equally worried.

After scouring District 12 for the entire day, Peeta gave up his search. _She's probably camping in the woods, _he thought. He decided not to after her. It was a very katniss-y thing. Even if he was a celebrity, Peeta would be at the mercy of president Snow-and he didn't have much mercy.


	3. The School

**Chapter 3**

**Max P.O.V.**

**The new girl slammed herself against the clear siding of her tube. **"That isn't going to work," Max calls, "the glass is indestructible." Even though their containers are side by side, the glass surrounding them is so thick, the walls are nearly sound proof.

The new girl looks about seventeen, but her eyes are much, much older. They have seen such horrible carnage and tragedy, they are not bright with hope. Max has heard about the new history, but hasn't lived in it like this girl. She had heard of the districts, and of the cruel, oppressive Capitol. Peacekeepers occasionally wandered through the spotless halls of The School.

Technically, the facility wasn't _the _School, more like a continuation of it, completing and reviving the ancient experiments. Obviously, the original School, where Max's grandmother, her namesake, had lived most of her childhood, had been destroyed, or cultivated for its resources. Capitol scientists had found ancient writings, telling about these old projects, such as DNA combination.

Before, in her grandmother's time, avian-human combination was much simpler, just wings and heightened senses. Nowadays, the subjects had those same things, but also astounding speed and strength. Sadly, Max couldn't use these powers to break free-and she'd tried.

Max had named herself after her grandmother for the stories she'd told. She hadn't heard these stories in person, but her mother, who'd named herself Madge, **[No, not _the _Madge, that'd make really confusing...]** just to be different, had passed these tales on to Max, one or two on her birthday. Mom had died after a lethal experiment, trying to give her wolf DNA, when Max was eleven, but now she was fifteen and over it. She didn't notice any pity from the officials, if they would have any. The people who roamed these corridors were a beaten-down bunch.

Eventually, the girl's protest died down. Max yawned and stretched her wings. She was used to constant boredom. The scientists didn't even think about what their experiments did when they weren't being tested on. In fact, they wouldn't be able to do much in the first place. Each tube could fit about three people, if they were packed like sardines. That meant that Max could just extend her plumage. The new girl stared, awestruck. _Oh right, _Max thought, _she hasn't been tested yet. _"So," she prodded, "what's your name?"

"Katniss," the girl mumbled brokenly, "Katniss Everdeen." She had her face covered with her hands, sobbing silently. They hadn't changed her into the usual apparel, which was a crisp white cloth garment, like a hospital gown. The girl, Katniss, she called herself, was curled into a ball wearing combat boots and a faded military jacket.

Max continued, "I've heard of you before!" The peacekeepers and officials had mentioned a controversial young girl named Katniss Everdeen, District 12's first volunteer. In Max's view, it was amazing the sacrifice that she made for her sister. If only she had a sibling; then there would be someone to comfort her in times of loss, a shoulder to cry on.

Things in The School were worse than she was letting on. On a regular day, Max was kept in the tube for at least eight hours, was fed through an IV in her wrist, and injected with various substances. The Capitol was making the perfect soldier, with super-human attributes and abilities. They had recreated a very successful, old, experiment: the eraser.

They were the worst of all, snarling evil comments at Max and the few other experiments. They punched her tube on multiple occasions, sometimes even coming close to cracking its walls.

A pack of erasers passed by their section of tubes, laughing like jackals. _That made sense_, Max thought, _they were related to them. _Katniss let out a scared peep, cowering to the back of her enclosure. The mutts **[hint hint]** laughed and jeered, watching her with their red, evil eyes.

Then, a hole opened in the floor of the girl's container. Max knew where it led. Katniss stared in wonder as one of the robot assistants grabbed her ankle. The girl looked scared as the drone dragged her into the abyss. It was time for the trial experiment.


	4. The Feather

**Chapter 4:**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

**All she knew was pain. **Her vision was blurry, her mind groggy, but for some reason, she could see perfectly, even better than before, and could hear a pen drop from three rooms away. But these were only for a few seconds at a time.

Katniss didn't really remember what had happened after being pulled into the hole. She had assumed she had been knocked out with some sort of anesthesia. Most of all, her shoulder blades throbbed. The pain was too much to bear; Katniss couldn't sleep or eat. Touching her back hurt the most. Through the papery material of her gown, she could feel tiny ridges spread across her back, like a bird's wings. This scared her the most. Was something growing? What did the doctors do to her?

**Several months later...**

The aches pressed on, but Katniss had grown used to them. A formation of what she thought were bones had grown on her back. she couldn't touch them to be sure, the pain was too immense.

Katniss sat in her tube, Max was picking lazily at her nails. They were both quiet-there was nothing to talk about in the first place. As Katniss was finally drifting off to sleep, a feather fell to the polished linoleum floor. Se stared at it, examining its black tip. The rest of it was a clear white, like a mockingjay feather.

She tried something she had never don e before, but had seen Max do at least a thousand times. She stretched the formation. Her friend watched in amazement as thick, black-and-white plumage extended from Katniss's back. She had wings.


End file.
